Amor, Odio ¿Quien sabe?
by siesna
Summary: fic sobre los merodeadores y sus aventuras. 2ndo cap. Remus esta en peligro... que pasara? acdonseguiran James y Sirius salvarle? y que ha hecho Khaila? entren y lean![SLASH! SB&RL]
1. Chapter 1

Amor, Odio? Quien sabe?

cap.1

La luz del principio del dia entró por la ventana de esa habitación donde reinava el silencio, no se escuchaba nada, solo la respiración pausada de quienes se alojaban en la habitación. Cuatro chicos dormian placidamente sobre sus camas con las cortinas cerradas al margen de lo que pudiera estar pasando fuera del dormitorio. La luz se coló suavemnte por una franja de la cortina (ya que estaba mal cerrada)de una de las camas, dandole asi, de lleno en la cara del ocupante, que frunció el entrecejo antes de abrir los ojos de un color dorado, su pelo era de color castaño claro casi rubio, era delgado y llevaba solamente unos boxers de color negro.

Se levantó, se acercó a una de las camas y abrió la cortina de golpe, dejando al descubierto a un chico con el pelo negro y un poco largo, durmiendo placidamente sobre su cama y con unos boxers de color azul oscuro, pero al recibir la luz en la cara empezó a abrir los ojos de color gris, al ver a su amigo hacer lo mismo con las otras camas, supuso que ya era hora de levantarse para ir a clases, así que no con muchas ganas se fué levantando de la cama.

El chico de la cama del lado, también delgado y con unos boxers color rojo, abrió los ojos color café, molesto, cojió sus gafas, y empezó a levantarse lentamente e yendo en silencio hacia el chico de pelo castaño, que estaba despertando al chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules un poco regordete que llebaba unos boxers de mickey mouse (NA: no pregunten simplemnte es estupido --U).

Y justo cuando el chico de ojos café estaba a punto de tirarse encima del chico de ojos dorados, este con un movimiento rapido y, justo a tiempo se apartó, provocando que el chico de pelo negro cayese encima del rubio, el de ojos dorados empezó a hacerle cosquillas como venganza y a eso se le unió el de pelo negro y ojos grises.

-Hey! ya casi es hora de clases chicos! nos tardamos!- anunció Remus bajandose de la cama de Peter y metiendose corriendo en el baño.

-mierda! todo por tu culpa James!- dijo Sirius señalando con el dedo a James que todavia estaba encima de Peter

-mi culpa! fueron uestedes dos quienes me atacoaron! -se defendió, señalandose y fingiendo indignación

-no se quien fue que quiso atacarme por la espalda primero James! - se oyó desde el baño - pero si se apresuran puede que todavia llegemos con tiempo para comer algo! - mientras decia eso habia salido del baño y se estaba vistiendo, Sirius fue corriendo hacia el baño seguido por James al que se le cerró la puerta en los morros.

-Eh! Sirius abre! es mi turno! - le gritó a Sirius dando golpes en la puerta del baño.

-Mala suerte hermano! - se burló Sirius sin intención de abrir la puerta.

Después de un rato de discutir, los chicos bajarón a ver si todavía quedaba algo de comida, cogierón cuatro cosas y se fuerón corriendo hacia clases. Llegarón a l'aula justo cuando el profesor acababa de entrar, la clase era oscura y hacía bastante frío, eso era normal tratandose de la clase de pociones, el profesor Sparkison les mandó a su sitio, por el tono de voz, observaron que estaba enojado por asuntos desconocidos para ellos de momento, asi que sin protestar fuerón a su sitio, era el que estaba mas lejos del profesor, lo cogieron el primer dia a proposito para poder hablar sin ser escuchados.

-que creeis que le puede haver pasado a Sparky? - pregunto james a los demas con voz baja

-no lo se james, pero eso hay que investigarlo - propuso sirius

-klaro que si, despues de clases nos ponemos a investigar, no podemos permitirnos no saber que le a pasado a nuestro profesor preferido verdad chicos? - dijo Remus divertido. Todos se miraron con miradas complices..

-dedsde cuando Sparkison es nuestro profesor preferido chicos?- dijo la rat..Peter. Todos lo miraron como si fuese idiota (NA: lo es xDD)

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, nada fuera de lo normal, ya que el profesor no paraba de alabar a los Slytherins y compararlos con los Griffindors (siempre decía que los Slytherins eran mucho mejor que cualqier casa y sobretodo que Griffindor).

Al salir se escondieron y esperaron a Sparkison, al ver que si se quedaban esperando mucho rato más no tendrían tiempo para llegar a la clase de Transfiguración, decidieron que Remus y Sirius se quedarían a esperarle y Peter y James irían a clase y los cubrirían. Justo después de que se marcharan James y Peter salió Sparkison de la clse.

-Vamos Sirius - susurró Remus. Le siguieron un buen rato, pasaron por pasadizos humedos y sucios desconocidos por ellos hasta el momento. Les costó mucho que no les viera, pues continuamente se giraba derepente e miraba donde segundos antes habían estado ellos. Al fin lograron colarse en la sala común de Slytherin sin ser vistos gracias a la agilidad que los dos tenían para esconderse.Pero entonces vieron como Sparky (NA: me cansé de escribir ese nombre tan largo --) decia una contraseña en medio de una pared, ellos no llegaron a tiempo y se les cerró la puerta. Allí acabó la investigación por ese día.

En la sala común de Griffindor, James les preguntó por su investigación a sus dos amigos que le respondieron con un "nos quedamos a medias" cosa que decepcionó mucho al chico de ojos cafés.

* * *

Por la mañana unos ojos versdes esmeralda, se abrieron por culpa de la luz del sol, observó su entorno miró la hora y se levantó, sus cabellos rojo fuego estabán rebueltos (NA: desordenados), era alta y con buen cuerpo, llevaba puesto un camisón de color blanco que resaltaba sus cabellos rojos, ella era Lily Evans, era hija de muggles. Fue al baño a arreglarse para las calses.

Al oir caer el agua, unos ojos violeta se abrieron e miraron la hora, se levantó, sus cabellos negros y lacios, ondulados, estaban desordenados, era alta igual que Lily más o menos, también tenia buen cuerpo, ella era Lim Niwa, su madre era japonesa asi que su nombre era japonés, mientras esperaba que su amiga Lily saliera del baño fue a despertar a las otras dos.

Khaila Galán era una chica con el pelo rubio y con unos rizos muy bonitos, sus ojos eran de color rojo fuego, era alta, mas o menos como Lily y Lim, sus padres eran magos, pero no por eso se consideraba mejor que Lily o qualquier otro. Stella Galán, era hermana gemela de Khaila, sus cabellos también eran rubios y con unos rizos muy bonitos, lo que las diferenciaba eran sus ojos, los de su hermana Khaila eran rojos, mientras que los suyos eran de color avellana, también era alta como su hermana y mayoritariamente tenian los mismos gustos y opiniones, aveces eso resultaba un problema.

Al cabo de media hora se fueon a almorzar, se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor y empezaron una conversacion mientras comian.

-Bueno Lily cuentanos, como va tu relacion con James este año?- preguntó Lim a su amiga

-Ja Ja muy divertida Lim- dijo en tono sarcástico Lily a Lim -sabes que odio a Potter des del momento en que nació- le respondió Lily un poco molesta - y a ti Lim? como te va con tu adorado Black eh?- Lily entonces se acordó que no debía nombrar a Black en la presencia de Lim...

-Black? dijiste Black? Sirius Black? Ohhh.. es taaan lindo.. me encanta, lastima que de momento este año no haya hablado con el.. pero lo han visto? se cortó un poco el pelo! pero que mono esta... ¬- Lim empezó con su discurso de "perfecciones de Black que no tiene creadas por Lim Niwa" Khaila y Stella miraron mal a Lily

-Lily! esque ya no te acuerdas de lo pesada que se pone cada vez que nombras a Black!- dijo Stella intentando taparle la boca a Lim que seguia su discurso

-Lil! que te hicimos! tan enfadada estas que quieres torturarnos asi!- dijo Khaila echa un puchero

Cuando Lily les iba a contestar aparecieron los merodeadores, que se hacercaron para hablar con ellas, perdon, para que James intentara ligar con Lily.

-Hola preciosas - dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo con mirada seductora

-Hola Sirius! - chillo Lim

-hola Niwa! - le contestó Sirius mientras se acercaba a ella para hablar

-hola Evans, que tal el comienzo de curso? - deijo James mirandola seductoramente

-fatal, me lo acabas de arruinar Potter- dijo Lily y como vio que iba a continuar hablando llamó a Remus, ya que el chico estaba muy concentrado leyendo -Hola Remus -

-e? o hola Lil, no te vi lo siento- le sonrio y se fue a sentar junto a ella

-ey Evans que te parece si el sabado... Evans? Evans, Evans! EVANS! - grito James histerico

-e? decias algo Potter? lo siento no te oí, a Rem, tenemos que preparar la primera reunion de prefectos lo sabes verdad? -dijo Lily continuando su conversacion con Remus mientras James se ponia de todos los colores.

-ee... Lil cariño, nos parece muy bonita e interesante tu conversacion con Lupin -comenczó, Stella

-pero tenemos que ir a clases recuerdas? - siguió Khaila

-e? ostras las clases! luego nos vemos Rem! -dicho esto se marcho junto con sus amigas

-Chicos nos vamos? - dijo Remus y se puso en camino seguido de cerca por sus amigos

Al cabo de un rato largo, llegaron a clases, ese dia a primera hora tenian Historia de la magia, y ningun alumno tenia ganas de hacer esa clase, ni Remus, que era el más responsable atendia en esa hora, eso era una d las escasas cosas en las que concidian los Griffindors y los Slytherins. En la clase hacia un poco de frío, los merodeadores se sentaron en la última fila, detras de las chicas. El profesor Binns tardó un poco en llegar asi que los alumnos aprovecharon para hablar.

-ganas de hacer clase Evans? veo que sacas el libro sin que esté el profesor- dijo Sirius haciendola enfadar

-Black, acaso alguien te dijo que te metieras en mis asuntos? metete en los tuyos, ademas que hay d malo en sacarlo e? -respondió Lily enfadada

-nada! claro que no Paddfoot! Evans tiene razon! no lo ves? ella es una estudiante ejemplar Sirius! -dijo James alagando a Lily con voz alta para que le oyera

-Potter, me lo parece o estas alagando a Lily? - dijo Stella mirando a James levantando una ceja

-eh? y a ti te interesa mucho lo que yo haga señorita Galan? -

-si le interesa o no no es d tu incumbencia Potter- le contestó Khaila

-pero bueno! que sois "las hermanas Galan al ataque" o que?- dijo Sirius defendiendo a su amigo

-que gracioso Black- contestó Lily

-porque no parais de discutir, pareceis crios!- intervino Remus ya harto

-Lupin tiene razon - le apoyó Lim. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada entro el profesor Binns y empezó a dar la clase. Pero como de costumbre nadie, excepto Remus, lo escuchaba, toda la clase se puso a dormir.

Unos parpados se abrieron mostrando unas orbes grises que se encontraron kon unos ojos dorados preciosos, de pronto vio que le estaban llamando.

-e que!- preguntó Sirius un poco sobresaltado

-ya se acabó la calse dormilón - dijo Remus sonriendo

-a ok, nos vamos no entonces? - dijo Sirius levantandose de golpe

-sip- contestó James

Los tres se encaminaron hacia su siguiente clase de esa mañana, transfiguracion con McGonagall, eso estaba mejor que história de la magia pero tampoco era una de sus clases favoritas. Las chicas les pasaron adelante y James llamó a Lily, esta se giró enfadada

-que quieres ahora Potter? -

-quieres que el sabado quedemos? ya sabes para...-

-No - dicho esto se fueron corriendo para no girarse, pero tuvieron que arrastrar a Lim, que si se giro.

Lo que no sabian era que una de ellas habia estado observando a uno de ellos...

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el primer cap de este fic - espero que les guste solo me queda pedir reviews por favor!

by siesna!


	2. el comienzo de que?

Amor, Odio ¿Quién sabe?

cap.2: el comienzo... de que?

Hacia un calor horroroso ese dia. Los cuatro merodeadores, como mucha gente, estaban estirados al lado del lago, Sirius, no lleveba camisa así que era una de las muchas razones de que muchas chicas (y algunos chicos) estuvieran pasando por delante de ellos cada dos por tres y los miraban sin disimulo alguno, ya que tods o la mayoria querían ver el fabuloso cuerpo del gran Sirius Black.

Eso no les molestó en un principio, pero llegó un momento en que Sirius, y al final todos, fueron interrogados por cada chica (y algun que otro chico) que pasaba por ahí.

-Hola chicos- dijo una chica de una forma insinuante. Su pelo rubio y rizado estaba recogido en dos coletas y algunos mechones le caian graciosamente por la cara sus ojos azules eran muy bonitos.

-Em...¿te conocemos?- pregunto James, ya que no podian verla bienpor culpadel sol

-No, pero eso da igual- la chica se rio de forma estupida -Alguno de uestedes tres (NA:se entiende que excluye a la rata no?) quiere quedar el domingo?- les pregunto desabrochandose los primeros botones de la camisa de forma sexy

-Lo siento estoy ocupado- respondió corriendo James

-Uff si! yo tambien- dijo Sirius

-Estas de broma? Ni de coña pienso salir contigo, eres patetica - dicho esto Remus de levantó -Y a ver si parais ya de molestar- y se fué hacia el castillo dejando a la chica, James y Sirius flipando en colores.

-Pero este de que va?- dijo la chica para luego irse tras el homre lobo

-Que le paso a Moony? jamas de habia comportado asi y menos con una chica!- dijo Sirius

-Yo que se, pero mejor vamos a parar a la tia esa, que si no por la cara que a puesto Moony pronto tendremos dos licantropos y no quiero- dijo James saliendo corriendo tras la chica seguido por Sirius

* * *

'Pero donde esta todo el mundo hoy?' se pregunto una chica rubia con unos ojos rojos que impresionaban a cualquiera, estaba andando casi corriendo buscando a sus amigas cuando de pronto al girar choco con algo o mejor dicho con alguien.

-Pero que demonios...!- la chica calló al ver al chico de ojos miel que solia ser amable y simpatico con una mirada que asustaba hasta al mas valiente -Lupin estas bien?- pregunto

-Si... lo siento, si me disculpas- y se fue andando rapido hacia algun lugar del castillo.

-eh! tu! Galán! has visto a Lupin?- pregunto la chica rubia de ojos azules llamada Vanesa Philips, era la chica mas estupida y pija de su curso

-te importa mucho Philips? para que lo buscas eh?- la miro desafiante, no sabia porque pero tenia la sensacion de que tenia que encubrir a Lupin

-tu solo dime si lo has visto! lo otro es cosa mia! lo has visto o no Galán!- dijo la chica enfadada

-me parece haberlo visto...- dijo Khaila

-y por donde se fue? corre que se escapa!-

-pues no lo se, creo que se fue por la izquierda...-cuando vio que la chica iba a irse dijo -no! fue por la derecha!- y cuendo Vanesa havia girado volvio a canviar -no no! ahora si estoy segura! se fue por... no me acuerdo! lo siento!- y se fue antes de que Vanesa le pudiera decir algo mas

* * *

eh! Vanesa! espera!- grito Sirius

-eh? ahora no Black! si quieres una cita conmigo me lo pides luego ahora estoy buscando a tu estupido amigo Lupin! sabes dodne esta?- pregunto la chica corriendo hacia él

-ehh... pu...pues no.. pero porque lo buscas? esque acaso prefieres buscarlo a él que pasar un buen rato conmigo?- dijo Sirius haciendo ver que estaba ofendido 'esta me la pagas James Potter!' penso al ver que la chica canvio la cara

-claro que no Sirius! venga vamonos, ya me ocupare mas tarde de ese- dijo abrazandose a Sirius. Y los dos se fueron andando, Sirius se giro para hacerle una señal a James para que pudiera avanzar con su plan.

James que recibio la señal corrió en direccion contraria a ellos pero cuando empezó a correr pensó en que no sabia en que direccion estaba Moony realmente... entonces pensó en ella, claro! como no se le habia acudido antes, ella podia saber donde estaba! asi que fue corriendo a buscarla.

* * *

Lily, hace rato que no veo a Khaila... sabes donde esta?- pregunto una chica de ojos almendrados y pelo rubio y rizado

eh? no lo se, la ultima en salir de la habitacion a sido Lim, preguntasaelo a ella- contesto Lily sin preocupacion alguna

Lim sabes donde está Khaila? - le preguntó la chica

no lo se, cuando salí me dijo que nos adelantaramos que ya nos atraparia... pero no se nada más Stella- dijo Lim pensando las palabras que le habia dicho su amiga..

FLASH BACK

- Vamos Khaila! - gritó Lim - que las otras ya han salido y harenos tarde!

-eeehh... Lim, me prometes que no le diras nada a nadie? y mucho menos a Stella?- le pregunto Khaila desde el lavabo

-uh? n...no, pero que me tienes que decir? un secreto? esta seguro en mis manos! soy una tumba! anda suelta!- le dijo Lim

-bien pues resulta que...- empezó

-QUE!- gritmó Lim cuando su amiga acabo de contarle 'el secreto' - pero... Khaila! no se lo has dicho a nadie? ni a Stella?- dijo Lim con los ojos como platos

-No! claro que no! por favor Lim! no se lo digas a nadie y mucho menos a Stella! por favor, me lo has prometido!- le suplico esta

-pero... esta bien, no se lo dire a nadie- y con esto Khaila le dio las gracias y ella se fue a encontrar a las otras.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

'no se lo puedo decir a nadie... pero y si se lo cuento a Lily? ella podria ayudarle... pero que tonterias estoy pensando! se lo e prometido no puedo fallarla! Lim Niwa NUNCA traicionaria a sus amigas!' y pensando esto se fue hacia las clases con sus amigas.

* * *

Remus J. Lupin andaba a paso ligero por los pasillos de Hogwarts pensando algun sitio donde ni sus amigos ni nadie le pudieran encontrar 'Estoy harto, siempre lo mismo, si Sirius y James quieren ligar que lo hagan en otro momento! y cuando yo no esté a ser posible, saben que no lo soporto cuando estoy descansando tranquilo! y menos aún si faltan pocos dias para la luna llena! pero no! tenian que ligar allí en medio y para colmo las chicas venian cada 2 minutos, era demasiado! al final he explotado con Philips, esque ademas a esa todavia la aguanto menos, es la mas pesada de todas! y...' Remus no pudo acabar la frase porque oyó un ruido proviniente del oscuro pasillo que tenia por delante.

Sin darse cuenta habia acabado en un pasillo desierto, donde no habia nadie, entonces se acordo del aviso de Dumbledore entre su discurso anual del primer dia de clase del 1r año '...el pasillo del 5to piso esta deshabitado desde hace 200 años, no sabemos lo que hay alli asi que porfavor les ruego a todos que no vayan alli, gracias...' Remus se puso nervioso, y si estaba allí? en aquel pasillo?

Miro hacia atras y no vio nada, estaba solo, en ese pasillo oscuro y desconocido, no supo que hacer, el ruido se volvio a oir, parecia de un ¿dragon? 'o no... porfavor por Merlin que no sea un dragon... que sea un adorable perrito... porfavor...' entnces a Remus le vino el recuerdo de como se sintio la vez que el licantropo le mordio, en aquella noche de luna llena, todavia se puso mas nervioso, queria gritar, tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Otra vez oyó el ruido, estaba cada vez mas cerca... queria correr, escapra de ahí pero por donde? se giro para correr hacia atras pero entonces oyó un ruido delante suyo, entonces entrendio.

Estaba rodeado por dos dragones, en un pasillo desconocido, y solo. Estaba solo ante dos dragones...cogió su varita con fuerza 'solo ante dos dragones! por Merlin! y ahora que hago! todavia no nos han enseñado como defendernos de un dragon... maldita sea! se estan acercando... que hago? que alguien me ayude! quien sea! me da igual! porfavor alguien!...' Oyó otro ruido 'otro dragon? o no! no mas dragones porfavor!' penso, entonces dejo de oirlos, se habrian ido? no no lo creia... de pronto vio como una flamarada se le hacercaba peligrosamente...

* * *

Khaila seguia caminando, ya se habia saltado dos clases, y habia desistido en encontrar a sus amigas, ya que tenia otras cosas que hacer 'aghhh! maldicion! ahora no paro de pensar que demonios le pudo haber pasado a Lupin, ademas estoy segura de que estabamos en el 5to piso y ha girado hacia el pasillo prohibido... no no creo que sea tan estúpido, agghh! a mi que demonios em importa! ni si quiera somos amigos!' seguió sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca, allí entró y esperó a la persona con la que había quedado.

Al cabo de 5 minutos largos, aparecio por la puerta una figura alta y esbelta, se le hacerco y le tendio una bolsita pequeña que por el ruido que hizo parecia que contenia bastantes monedas.

-tienes lo que te pedi? - pregunto la voz que habia oido por telefono la noche pasada.

-si, esta aqui, y tu tienes todo el dinero? porque me parece que ahí falta la mitad de lo que prometiste- le dijo Khaila

-la otra mitad te la entregare esta tarde, cuando lo hayamos probado- le dijo la voz, parecia de hombre

-de acuerdo- le tendio una caja a la figura

-ya nos pondremos en contacto contigo para concretar la hora y el lugar- y se fué.

* * *

James al fin encontró la puerta que buscaba, llamo y al cabo de unos segundos lal puerta se abrió

-Hola ma muaselle (N/A: se escribe asi? no se frances asi que agradeciria que me lo dijeran con un review, gracias!) Lolita- dijo James desde la puerta

-oh! adegante mi quegido James! que te tgae pog aqui mi amog?- le dijo ella, era una mujer francesa muy cariñosa (sobretodo con los merodeadores), era alta y esbelta, su pelo largo y negro siempre iba recogido de maneras diferentes, hoy lo llevaba recogido con una coleta demasiado alta, sus ojos eran azules a veces, otras de color verde, y otras veces amarillos, dependia de su estado de animo, si los tenia azul estaba de buen humor, verdes estaba triste, y amarillos enfadada. Era delgada i siempre llevaba ropa extravagante.

-oh, bien, pues, esque Remus se a ido y no se donde buscar, el mapa del merodeador se lo llevo Sirius asi que he recurido a ti, si me lo pudieras aclarar te lo agradeciria eternamente ma muaselle Lolita- dijo James dandole un beso en la mano

-jujuju, bueno... ya que te has tomado la mogestia de venig hasta eg último piso de Hogwags y buscagme... te ayudage mi quegido James- dijo ella en su acento frances

-muchisimas gracias ma muaselle-

-de nada mi amog, jujuju, a veg a veg... a si... ya veo, estabais en eg 5to piso vegdad?- dijo ella

-no lo recuerdo bien, me parece que si-

-mmm.. bien bien, esta en eg 5to piso, oh! pobgecito, esta en peligo! esta atgapado entge tges dragones mi amog!- mientras decia eso ultimo tanto ella como James pusieron cara de terror -coge! ve ayudaglo! esta en... que hace alli? da igual, esta en eg pasigo pgohibido- James no espero mas y salió disparado a buscarlo y si de paso encontraba a Sirius mejor que mejor, tenia que salvar a Moony o lo que quedara de él.

* * *

Sirius estaba con Vanesa Philips deseando que pasara algo, cualquier cosa, aunque fuese que tenia que hacer un trabajo con Snivellus! le daba igual lo que fuese! todo menos estar allí con esa! de pronto vio su salvacion a lo lejos, era James!

-SIRIUS BLACK! CORRE! TENEMOS QUE SALVAR A REMUS! ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!- gritó James desde la otra punta del pasillo sin dejar de correr

-que le pasa James!-

-TU VEN! DEPRISA SIRIUS NO TENEMOS TIEMPO! PUEDE QUE YA ESTE MUERTO!- James gritó esto a todo pulmon, Sirius tiró a Vanesa de encima suyo y se fue corriendo con su amigo.

Cuando estuvieron un poco lejos Sirius le volvió a preguntar a James que le pasaba a Moony y este respondio que estaba en peligro mortal y que no era el momento de decirlo gritando. Aceleraron, cogieron todos los pasadizos secretos que encontraron para subir mas rapido al 5to piso, por desgracia habia muy pocos ya que estaba prohibido y Dumbledore había quitado la mayoria. Ademas por el camino se encontraban con chicas que querian ligar con ellos, pero ellos las emujaban al suelo sin parar de correr hasta que PLAF!

-joder! venga James levanta que tenemos que ir por Remus!- grito Sirius desdel suelo

-Lupin? que le pasa? esta en peligro?- entonces vieron que se habian chocado con Lily y sus amigas

-no es de tu incumbencia y si os lo decimos tampoco nos creeriais, chao!- dicho esto se fueron tan rapido como habian aparecido

Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron al 5to piso, corrieron pero no encontraban el pasadizo prohibido...

* * *

Remus vio como una flamarada se le acercaba la esquibo por los pelos pero vio que otras dos le venian por los lados muy bajas, pero si saltava se quemaria con otra que venia a la misma velocidad que las otras pero mas alta...

* * *

Hola! que tal? espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, perdon por la tardanza -U esque tuve examenes y todo eso, bueno ahora los reviews!

**Inuyami: **gracias por tu review! - espero que este cap tambien te guste jeje, si pobre James jeje, pero la vida es dura xD, bueno, espero tu review! un beso!

**arabelaweasley: **hola wapa! gracias por tu review! jeje espero que este cap tambien te guste - espero tu review! un beso!

solo me queda pedir reviews!

by siesna!


End file.
